


Let The Storm Rage On

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes back from visiting a 'friend' and the pack can smell it was more then just a study lesson. Why did he ever choose to live with 'wolves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Storm Rage On

Three of the wolves stopped what they were doing when they heard the human come home.

"Hey stiles, where have you bee-" Scott was cut off by the scent that was lingering on Stiles.

Both the other wolves noticed it too.

"You stink like-" Isaac groaned.

"Sex." Derek finished Isaac's sentence.

Stiles blushed."I'm just- gonna have a shower."

Stiles ran...limp-ran... to the bathroom.

"Fuck this shit." He said taking off his clothes.

He turned on the shower taps and put him hand under the running water, getting the temperature right.

When he got to the perfect temperature, he jumped in. Washing his hair, thinking about his day.

He woke up. Had breakfast with the pack, (They all live under the same roof now. Scott, Derek, Isaac, Peter, Lydia, Allison, the twins and himself.)

He then texted Danny to say he was coming around, as planned, Stiles needs help in some of his subjects for school and Danny offered to help. When he got there, they studied for a few hours then took a lunch break, and that lunch break turned into... Something SO much more.

Stiles blushed at the memory. Danny knew it was his first time, he was gentle and romantic and was always asking if Stiles was okay, asking if he should stop.

After cleaning himself, Stiles stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and put on clean clothes.

He entered his room, not expecting everyone to be occupying his bed.

"What are you all doing in here?" He asked.

They all smiled.

"Heard- and some of us- smelt, that you finally lot your big 'V'? We just wanna know the details and, who with?" Lydia said, sounding like a creep.

Stiles opened his mouth and shrugged."I'm not telling you, any of you, anything. It's no ones business except mine and Da-..." He said awkwardly.

Everyone's eyes lit up and smiled. Except Ethan who glared.

"Danny?!" Scott yelled, smiling. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes! Okay? It was Danny! Happy?"

Stiles was tackled into a big hug from the pack, except for Ethan who stomped out of Stiles' room and into his own.

"Guys! What the hell!" Stiles grunted.

"We're just happy, Stiles!" Isaac smiled.

"Are you guys gonna go on a date?"

"Are you even dating?"

"Is this going to be a one-time thing?"

"Please tell me you're both dating."

"Was he good?"

"Was he great?"

"Is he big?"

The constant questions were annoying.

His phone 'Dinged' indicating a text.

He moved a few puppies out of the way to get to his phone. Everyone else trying to read it too.

"Can you all back-off and give me some room please?" Stiles pleaded.

The all groaned and pouted but got up.

'Hey Stiles, I really enjoyed today. And I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner next weekend? My shout? I'll see you tomorrow at school. Hope you have a good sleep. Danny xx'

Stiles blushed as he read the text, and everyone perks their ears up.

Sometimes it sucks living with werewolves.


End file.
